The Hellhound of Baskerville
by Bornrider2
Summary: What if the hound that escaped wasn't any ordinary hound? What if it was one of Crowley's hellhounds? Crowley sends Team Free Will to kill a rouge hellhound but Sherlock is already on the case. How will Sherlock react to the fact that monsters exist?
1. Chapter 1 Sherlock

The Hellhounds of Baskerville

Sam's POV:

"Why couldn't Crowley at least send us somewhere like Hawaii? I could be hitting on some nice Hawaiian chicks right about now." Dean groaned for the third time that night.

"This is England Dean! You should appreciate the Moors a bit more." I scolded. Crowley had sent us to England to find a rouge hellhound that had been causing trouble for almost twenty years. It had flared up again just last night when Henry Knight had returned to the hollow where the beast had killed his father when he was nine years old.

We were forced to wait for Henry's return after he left on a train to London at 6:45 this morning. We were staying at a small inn call The Cross Keys when Dean had discovered that the place was vegetarian and didn't even serve pie.

"Can't even get a burger! Why the hell did we agree to even do this?!" he moaned. I glared at him. He had been the one that said we should at least check it out. Crowley had promised to us Metatron's location if we completed the job and killed the hound.

Just then Castiel came back with dinner. "The best I could find was a breakfast café still open that had bacon and egg sandwiches. I got your salad too." He handed the bag to Dean after pulling out an egg and sausage sandwich. Dean rifled through the bag before tossing me a salad and pulling out another egg sandwich.

"Cas, you're a life saver. I need me some meat!" Dean said before starting to devour the sandwich. I roll my eyes and open my laptop.

"So get this. Twenty years ago Henry Knight was found alone, wandering the moor after claiming to have seen 'a hellish hound rip his father to shreds in Dartmoor Hollow.' Just yesterday a local reported seeing Henry running from the hollow, 'looking as if he had seen the devil himself.'" I read off of the police report. "Maybe he did see the hound. There's a picture of what he drew after the attack." I turn the computer around to face Dean and Cas.

It depicted a large, black, dog- like shape that had red eyes and seemed to be snarling. "This poor kid was only nine when he saw his dad torn apart. No wonder he was so upset when he left the hollow last night." I say. Dean nods and Cas seems upset. "What's wrong Cas? You don't look to good." Dean says. Cas shakes his head and sets down his sandwich.

"I remember standing by, watching as Henry's father was killed. I was ordered not to interfere unless the hound went after Henry. All I was told was that he needed to live and his father needed to die. I almost rebelled right then and there. The child was so scared. I wanted to take him away so that he needn't see what he did. But I had my orders, and I followed them." He seems to be uncomfortable talking about it so I back off.

"We should talk to his therapist while we wait for him to get back." I say and dean shakes his head. He's looking out of the window. "No need. Henry just walked by. Let's go talk to him." He says.

We head out with our badges, Dean reminding Cas not to flip it out upside down. Henry walks up to two men and gestures to the inn. The taller man looks up to see us approaching and frowns. He mutters something to his friend and walks up to us.

"Excuse me sir, but we need to speak to Henry. I'm agent Phil Coulson and these are my partners, Clint Barton, and Nick Fury. We're from the MI6." We hold up our badges as Dean introduces us (the names were his idea. He figured that if we were in England they wouldn't know the names from the Avengers).

"Fake badges, good ones though, considering you've lived in America your whole life. You and 'Fury' are brothers who lost their mother when he was six months old. You're both experienced with weapons of all types and currently are carrying three weapons on your person. 'Barton' however, only has one knife, probably because you don't trust to give him more do to inexperience. You're here about the hound, though not for the same reason we are. You've seen death, but not war. And you are here on the business of someone you don't trust, possibly because he's tried to kill you in the past. I'm Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you." The tall man in a black jacket and blue scarf barely stops to take a breath as he rattles on about us. I look at Dean, expecting him to punch the guy, but he seems to be in too much shock to move.

I reach out to shake Sherlock's hand and he grasps it tight. "I guess we had to be figured out one day. I'm Sam Winchester and these are my brothers, Dean, and Castiel. Everything you said is true, except the part about not seeing war. We've seen plenty, just a different type then most people would consider war." I introduce us and he cocks his head at Cas.

"No, Castiel is not your brother. He's a friend whom is using your last name as an alias." The shorter man walks up and nudges Sherlock. "Sherlock, be careful, we don't know these people. Hi, I'm Dr. John Watson. My friend is a show off, so don't pay attention to him, and whatever you do, don't ask how he knows all that stuff. So you're here about the hound?" Cas and I shake John's hand, while Dean is still too shocked to move.

"Yes. Can we speak to Henry? We have a few questions we need to ask him." John nods and turns to Henry. "If it's okay with him, then we can back off for a few minutes." Henry nods nervously and Jon pulls Sherlock away as he mutters something about, "Loosing all my good cases."

I shove Dean forward and he snaps out of his stupor. "Henry, we need to ask you some questions. They may seem odd, but please try to answer them to the best of your abilities. Have you noticed any cold spots or odd smells lately?" Dean asks. Henry looks down at his hands and nods.

"When I went to the hollow, I could smell something like rotten eggs. Then earlier that morning I swear that my house dropped ten degrees for a few seconds. Am… am I going crazy?" Henry asks in a shaky voice.

Cas shakes his head and says, "No, that's very common in cases like this. If you notice anything else, contact us. We'll be staying here at the Cross Keys Inn until this case is solved." Henry nods and we walk away.

"Nice job back there Cas. Not even one weird comment about hellhounds." Dean praises. I realize he's right. Usually Cas will come close to blowing our cover with comments about what we are really thinking when interviewing a victim or suspect.

Cas looks at Dean and simply states, "I just said what you might have said in the given situation." Dean is slightly taken aback by this as we walk back into our room. I sit down in front of my laptop and start going over the recent police reports for the area. There is nothing unusual except Henry's strange behavior last night.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asks. I pull up a picture of a nearby complex. "We go to Baskerville." I say.

**AN: So what do you think? Please review or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Monsters

Chapter 2

Sherlock's POV:

I walk beside John as we enter the labs of Baskerville. I am startled to see the three men from the inn talking with some of the workers. They turn and greet us but I wave them aside. "If you three are going to be everywhere we might as well work together. I have managed to get full access to the labs for the night. I would invite you to join us." I say. They look startled but the tallest, Tam or something like that, shakes himself and nods. "Sounds good. We need to get some stuff from our car." He says, pulling his brother- Sean?- along with him. The one in the trench coat- Castiel? Yes Castiel- follows them.

I watch John carefully as the night wares on. Then I conduct my experiment. I wait for the Winchesters and John to all be in the lab then lock it down before playing growling sounds and blaring the lights on them. I am surprised when Sean acts the most violent towards the oncoming 'hounds'. He starts to hyperventilate and Castiel is the only one who can calm him with a hand on his shoulder.

Once I have what I need I head for John. After I reassure him the hounds weren't real I'm surprised when Sean, or whatever his name is, punches me in the face. Tam ,John, and Castiel all are forced to hold him back from me. I hold my bleeding nose as I ask, "What was that for?"

"YOU BLOW OUR COVER, COMPLETELY INSULTED US MUTIPLULE TIMES WITHIN THE LAST HOUR AND NOW YOU PULL THAT LITTLE STUNT OF YOURS? YOU'RE A JACKASS SON OF A BITCH!" He yells in a deep voice. I shrug and turn to John.

"Do people really get upset by things like that?" I ask him. He frowns and says "Yes, Sherlock, they do. You scared us, and you think it's okay? You should apologize now." He growls at me. I scoff and turn to walk away.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He has bad history with large dogs." Tam tells John. "What, like he got attacked by one when he was little?" John asks.

"He was taken to Hell by hellhounds. About five years ago. I was the one that raised him from perdition." Castiel says. I spin around, staring at Castiel.

"Dammit Cas! You don't just say stuff like that to civilians!" Sean says in an angry yet tried voice. I study his face to see if he believes what he just said. He does.

"People really believe in that stuff? Don't they know it's all just fake? Demons, ghosts, hellhounds, they aren't real." I says, glancing at John. He is just as bewildered as I am.

Sean sighs and runs a hand over his face. "That's what we tell people. It's better if you don't know about all the things that go bump in the night. But they do exists. All of them. Even dragons and angels. We hunt them because they hurt people. There are others who do the same thing around the world." He explains. I can tell that he's done this before.

"But they can't, they just aren't real!" John says. Tam nods and walks over to him, laying a giant hand on John's shoulder. "It's hard to believe, but it's all true." He says.

I continue to shake my head until I glance over at Castiel. He is nodding, looking up at Sean. "Sam and Dean are telling the truth. I was an angel until recently, I have seen all of the evil things that walk God's Earth."

Their names are Sam and Dean? I should remember that. I think. For some reason even I can't explain I trust Castiel, the same way I trusted John when I met him. If he says it's true, then it must be true.

"Hello Boys. How's Moose?"

…..

**Cliffhanger! I'm bringing Crowley in earlier than expected. I probably didn't get some stuff right, it's hard writing these five together. Did you like the way I had Sherlock trust Castiel, but forget Sam and Dean's names the way he always forgets Greg is Lestraude's first name? Please review or P.M. me!**


	3. Chapter 3 Crowley and Stuff

Chapter 2 Posting

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Yeah, new chapter. Sorry for the long wait Blah Blah Blah. So, I've decided to put hints of Johnlock and Destiel. If you would like me too continue either shipping then just review or PM me. If you don't like the ships I will stop. I only kind of ship those ones (I'm more pro Sherolly and Dean/Lisa.) so I won't mind not writing them. They are just funny sometimes! Please enjoy. **

**I don't believe I have added disclaimers (cause they are stupid. Who really thinks I'm Eric Kripke or Steven Moffat?!) **

_**I am not Eric Kripke or Steven Moffat and I do not own any of their characters. **_

John's POV:

"Crowley. What are you doing here? We said we would take care of the hound! We don't need you popping in every five minutes and driving us insane!" Dean growled at a man whom had just appeared in the room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him. He smirks at me and answers in an British accent (Thank god it's not more mental Americans). "I'm a demon, love. I can pop up wherever and whenever my little bugging heart so pleases. Who might you and otter here be?" He gestured to Sherlock as he said otter.

"Not another one. You people are mental! Demons and angels don't exist!" I shouted at the new man.

"John. They are telling the truth. He really is a demon and Castiel is really an angel, or was an angel. That's why I couldn't see anything from before the past few months on him. He wasn't even human. So how would I know how to read him?" Sherlock asked in a quiet voice as he laid his hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to punch everyone here (Even Sherlock. Especially Sherlock.) and get back to the situation at hand.

"Okay, assuming that this is all true, which it's not, you're a demon and we are after a hound of hell. Anyone else not like the fact that we are speaking with a demon?" I ask. Castiel and Sam raise their hands. Dean looks between the two while Sam just shrugs.

"You two are so weird." Dean said. The others dropped their hands and Sherlock chuckled. "Don't worry, Crowley or whatever your name is isn't here to hurt us. He's here to check up on your progress." He said. Crowley just smirked and looked Sherlock up and down. I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down love. I'm not going to steal your man. I was just think that he might be useful." Crowley said. "I'm not gay and we are not a couple." I said firmly.

"We could be." Sherlock mutters. I don't think I've heard him correctly. "What the hell did you just say?" I ask. He looks up at my and shrugs. "We couldn't be. You're in a relationship with someone else. And you obviously aren't gay." He says. I nod and turn back to Crowley.

"I'm gonna call you hedgehog and you otter. So, Moose, how are you getting along? I need that hound gone by tomorrow night." He says. I frown at the name and look over at Sam. 'Moose?' I mouth. Sam shrugs and says "We could probably get rid of the thing tonight. Maybe John and Sherlock can help us locate it and we still have the demon knife, so why not?"

Sherlock nods excitedly and I sigh before nodding as well. _He is really a child sometimes._ "Good job Moose. Squirrel, you should really do something about your temper. That showdown with otter and everything was funny but very time consuming. See you later." Crowley says before disappearing.

I sigh and run my hands over my face. Demons. Angels. Monsters. They are real. "I really need some sleep. I can't deal with any of you right now." I say. Sam just shakes his head and says "You have no idea. Between Dean, Cas, and Crowley I have no idea how I'm still walking and talking." He adds a small, rueful laugh to this. I think we are going to be friends.

**That was different than I thought it would be. Reviews help me remember to write and post, so that would be helpful. Thanks to xxEmz223Xx, Detective Kid1412, DeanPlaysGuitarforCas, Alatar Maia, and firekepper75 for reviewing. And thanks to all the followers/favoriters. **


	4. Chapter 4: Mornings

Chapter 2 Posting

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Yeah, new chapter. Sorry for the long wait Blah Blah Blah. So, I've decided to put hints of Johnlock and Destiel. If you would like me too continue either shipping then just review or PM me. If you don't like the ships I will stop. I only kind of ship those ones (I'm more pro Sherolly and Dean/Lisa.) so I won't mind not writing them. They are just funny sometimes! Please enjoy. **

**I don't believe I have added disclaimers (cause they are stupid. Who really thinks I'm Eric Kripke or Steven Moffat?!) **

_**I am not Eric Kripke or Steven Moffat and I do not own any of their characters. **_

John's POV:

"Crowley. What are you doing here? We said we would take care of the hound! We don't need you popping in every five minutes and driving us insane!" Dean growled at a man whom had just appeared in the room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him. He smirks at me and answers in an British accent (Thank god it's not more mental Americans). "I'm a demon, love. I can pop up wherever and whenever my little bugging heart so pleases. Who might you and otter here be?" He gestured to Sherlock as he said otter.

"Not another one. You people are mental! Demons and angels don't exist!" I shouted at the new man.

"John. They are telling the truth. He really is a demon and Castiel is really an angel, or was an angel. That's why I couldn't see anything from before the past few months on him. He wasn't even human. So how would I know how to read him?" Sherlock asked in a quiet voice as he laid his hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to punch everyone here (Even Sherlock. Especially Sherlock.) and get back to the situation at hand.

"Okay, assuming that this is all true, which it's not, you're a demon and we are after a hound of hell. Anyone else not like the fact that we are speaking with a demon?" I ask. Castiel and Sam raise their hands. Dean looks between the two while Sam just shrugs.

"You two are so weird." Dean said. The others dropped their hands and Sherlock chuckled. "Don't worry, Crowley or whatever your name is isn't here to hurt us. He's here to check up on your progress." He said. Crowley just smirked and looked Sherlock up and down. I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down love. I'm not going to steal your man. I was just think that he might be useful." Crowley said. "I'm not gay and we are not a couple." I said firmly.

"We could be." Sherlock mutters. I don't think I've heard him correctly. "What the hell did you just say?" I ask. He looks up at my and shrugs. "We couldn't be. You're in a relationship with someone else. And you obviously aren't gay." He says. I nod and turn back to Crowley.

"I'm gonna call you hedgehog and you otter. So, Moose, how are you getting along? I need that hound gone by tomorrow night." He says. I frown at the name and look over at Sam. 'Moose?' I mouth. Sam shrugs and says "We could probably get rid of the thing tonight. Maybe John and Sherlock can help us locate it and we still have the demon knife, so why not?"

Sherlock nods excitedly and I sigh before nodding as well. _He is really a child sometimes._ "Good job Moose. Squirrel, you should really do something about your temper. That showdown with otter and everything was funny but very time consuming. See you later." Crowley says before disappearing.

I sigh and run my hands over my face. Demons. Angels. Monsters. They are real. "I really need some sleep. I can't deal with any of you right now." I say. Sam just shakes his head and says "You have no idea. Between Dean, Cas, and Crowley I have no idea how I'm still walking and talking." He adds a small, rueful laugh to this. I think we are going to be friends.

**That was different than I thought it would be. Reviews help me remember to write and post, so that would be helpful. Thanks to xxEmz223Xx, Detective Kid1412, DeanPlaysGuitarforCas, Alatar Maia, and firekepper75 for reviewing. And thanks to all the followers/favoriters. **


	5. Chapter 5: Hallucinations

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 4

**Hello. I lied. Not three days. I've been busy with family stuff. Nothing bad, just hanging out with the people I care about. I've got one request for ships, and one for no ships. I need you people to review on every chapter so I know what you think and what you would like to happen. Let's get on with the story**.

Dean's POV:

That night we went to the hollow, right after we got a call about Henry going bat shit crazy and shooting at his hot therapist. We raced to the hollow, Cas, John, and Sherlock crammed into the back. Greg was meeting us there.

"We must proceed with caution. The hound might go after any one of us. If you hear howling, tell me at once." Cas said. John and I grunted while Sam and Sherlock nodded. I skidded to a stop at the tree line and we all jumped out. Opening the trunk I handed everyone a salt- loaded rifles. I grabbed the holy oil and handed a few extra knives and cases of salt to Sam before closing the trunk.

We lite some holy oil and we each pulled out a pair of glasses. Sherlock had an extra for Greg, and John had one pair for Henry. We passed them through the holy fire and downed them.

"Puppy chow time." I stated as we moved through the trees. Sherlock managed to lead us to the hollow where we found Henry about to kill himself.

"Not cool dude. Put these on." I said, shoving the glasses into his hands. A strange fog became to settle around us and I could see a figure just beside Sammy. I squinted, trying to make it out. Lucifer was smiling, placing a finger on his lips as he advanced towards Sam.

"Sammy, look out!" I shouted as I shot at Lucifer. Sam dived away, scrambling away from the Devil. I glanced around, but one no else seemed to see him. Sherlock was attacking another man, ripping his mask off while shouting "I can't be you!" Cas was curled in on himself, seemingly trying to block something out. John was ducking around like he was being shot at and Henry was glaring up at the top of the hollow, eyes wide with fear.

As Sam leapt at Lucifer I glanced up at the top of the shelf of rock Henry's gaze was pointed at. My heart stopped at what I saw.

A large, black hellhound stood above us. As Greg came stumbling into the hollow it advanced towards us. Greg was fixated by it as he raised his gun to it. It came barreling towards us as I finally shot.

Sam's POV:

I heard Dean shout for me to look out as I spotted Lucifer. I jumped away, fearing that Cas hadn't quite fixed me all those months ago. I scrambled away from him as he chuckled.

"Did you miss me Sammy? I've most definitely missed you. I got so bored without you around to play games with. We never quite got to finish our experiment when my brother Cassie so rudely interrupted us." He smirked when I failed to reply.

"How long has it been since you've felt those flames of ours? Let's see how much you've missed them." Lucifer said. He flicked his wrist and I could feel the flames from Hell running up me. I suppressed a scream, knowing that it wouldn't help me, simply distract Dean.

I scrambled to my feet, looking for Cas. He was curled up against the wall of the hollow, pressing his ears against his head. I moved to him, ignoring Lucifer when he said "Leaving so soon?" I knelt beside Cas and put my hands on his shoulders. "Cas! Castiel, can you hear me?!" I shouted.

Cas' eyes flickered to mine for a second, almost as if he knew I was there, before he curled in on himself even further, muttering for someone to stop. "I think the gas broke him." Lucifer said, sitting beside Cas. I was about to tell him to shut up when I realized what he had said.

"Gas? What gas?" I asked. Lucifer gestured around us. That's when I noticed the fog. I was collided around everyone in the hollow but Greg, and he seemed to be the only one not having problems. "It's the fog. It's a hallucinogenic. SHERLOCK!" I called.

Castiel's POV:

I could feel Sam's hands on my shoulders, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything. "Hold still Castiel." Naomi repeated as she drilled into me again. I could hear my own screams as the memories that I had buried as deep as I could resurfaced. "This is for your own good Castiel." Naomi said. I glanced as Sam, and I could just barely make out Lucifer standing behind him.

"No, please, stop. Stop it." I said as I tried to block it all out. I heard Lucifer say something before he sat down beside me, much to close for my own liking. "No." I said again.

"SHERLOCK." I shied away from the noise, not caring who it might be. "Please, no more."

John's POV:

The gun shots were coming from everywhere but I couldn't see any shooters. I finally managed to find shelter behind a large rock, leaning out to find Sherlock.

Dean and Greg seemed to be occupied by something at the top of the hollow, Sam and Cas were a few yards away from me, Sam seemed to be shouting for Sherlock, and Sherlock was grappling with someone across the hollow. None of them had noticed the onslaught, or just didn't care. I ducked back again as the rock near my head exploded from another bullet.

"SHERLOCK?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I shouted. He stumbled to his feet and managed to dive beside me. "John, we have been drugged. We have to stop this fog. Sam is already working on it." He glared at the man whom he had been fighting.

"What about the other three?" I asked. Sherlock shook his head. "Gram and Dean are dealing with the hound and Cas is too deeply buried in his hallucinations. Only Sam, you, and me can do this." He said.

_We're screwed_. Was all I could think. I had no idea how to do this. "There are a few pressure pads throughout the hollow that set of the fog. We need to get everyone to the edges of the hollow, away from the center pads. John we-" Sherlock stopped mid- sentence as I pulled him to his feet, taking his hand in mine. "Just shut up and follow me." I said.

**Well, the next chapter will be the last for this story. I'll tell you when I post the next story. I'm not sure how to start it or what to name it. Anyway, until the next chapter, have fun thinking about this one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm thinking of making the next story a Superwholock fic instead of just Superlock. The Doctor just feels right for the next story. I need to know. So this is the end of this story. I hope it's not to disappointing. And I'm doing my ships, so just go with it. Whatever. **

Sherlock's POV:

I grabbed Sam and dragged him away from Castiel and to Dean. "Go help them corner the hound and shove it away from the hollow. You must keep them away from the pressure pads. I'll take care of Castiel, John will get Henry. Now go!" Sam nodded and ran off. I turned to John, being careful to keep my hand in his. "John, I need you to get Henry out of the hollow. The scientist is already gone. I'll meet you back at the top of the hollow with Cas."

"Be careful, the hound might head your way." He said. I squeezed his hand and released it as I ran back towards Cas. I knelt beside him, laying a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel! Can you hear me? If you can hear me I need you to stand. We have to leave. Castiel?!" I called, shaking the already trembling angel slightly. "No, stop, please, no more. No more." Castiel muttered, and tried to shy away from me even more. I grabbed his arm, slinging it across my shoulders.

"If you come with me I'll make it stop. But only if you come with me." I told him as I hefted the angel to his feet. He came without resistance, seeming to focus on me for the first time. "You can make it stop?" Cas whispered, curling his hand into my coat. I gently lead him towards the mouth of the hollow.

"Only if you follow me. The faster we leave this place, the faster it will stop." I told him. That got him moving. His footing became more sure, his pace seemed to speed to a normal gait. I finally got him away, repeating that it would stop soon. I sat him down, leaning him against a large rock just as the hound leapt over the rock.

Dean's POV:

"SAMMY, WHERE'S THE DEMON KNIFE?!" I shouted as we tried to shove the hound up the embankment at the mouth of the hollow. I fired at it again, pausing to reload my gun. Greg filled in the gap, stepping right up to the hound.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD IT." He shouted back. I groaned, ducking as the hound lashed out at me again. "Stupid hound!" I grunted as I shoved it away. It turned, heading straight for Sammy.

I moved forward, unscrewing the lid on my holy oil. "GREG, TURN ON YOUR LIGHTER AND THROW IT WHEN I SAY." I yelled over my shoulder. I ran by the hound, drenching it in the oil. I rolled, coming to a stop beside Sammy. "NOW! GREG, NOW!" I screamed.

Greg threw the lighter at the hound, only just barely catching its tail as it charged him. It caught, lighting the hound in a temporary blaze of reds, oranges, and brilliant yellows. It howled as it rolled, trying to put out the holy fire. It succeeded, then turned tail and ran. Sam shot, nicking its ear as it sailed over a huge rock.

I heard Sherlock cry out and realized that _the hound was heading straight for Cas._

Castiel's POV:

I tried to keep Sherlock's swimming form in focus as he lowered me to the ground. He cried out, causing everything to go white for a split second. When it all came back into focus I was staring down a huge, smoldering hellhound.

Images of Hell and Purgatory flashed around as the hound bared its fangs at me. One second it was me fighting off a young hound in Purgatory, regretting the loss of young life as I prevailed, the next it was me and my garrison fight through a legion of demons and hounds to reach the Dean Winchester. Finally I saw myself reaching for Dean's soul in hell, dreading the escape attempt that would find me on Earth, facing that very same man once more.

The sound of a gun rocketed through my head, snapping me back to awareness. I gripped my angel bade tight as the hound swung to face the sound. I leapt forward, cutting into the soft belly of the monster. It howled in pain before I swung around, cutting into its shoulder. It stumbled away, glaring at my blade.

Suddenly dean and John were both there, finishing the beast off with twin strikes to its throat. After a second it faltered, tipping over onto the frozen ground. The others gathered around, murmuring congratulations to our victory. I didn't hear Dean's frantic calls as my body gave up the struggle for consciousness.

**Happy final chapter! I'll be posting an epilogue later tonight, and I'll post the first chapter of the next story for The Reichenbach Fall within the next few days. I've decided to call it The Angel's Fall. I'll let you mull over that until I post something new. Hope you like this one. **


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 2 Posting

**Epilogue**

**So here's the epilogue. I'll tell you when I have the next story up. In total (as of the posting day of chapter 6) I have had 1,031 views, 15 reviews, 14 follows, and 9 favorites. Thank you everyone for your support. It makes me so happy to know that people like my story. (Now I sound like a chick flick. Urrgh.) Please enjoy this final installment.**

Dean's POV:

We all loaded up, even Henry, into our cars and raced back to the inn. As we burst our way into mine and Sammy's room I could fell Cas stir in my arms. I placed him on the bed while Sam ushered everyone one else away. "Give 'em some room." He said as he tried to shoved Sherlock away. The detective simply slid around Sam, moving closer to the bed and kneeling beside Dean.

Castiel finally blinked awake, smiling softly as he spotted us. "Dean, Sherlock." He muttered. I brushed my hand through his hair, sending him a relieved smile in return. "Hey Cas. Gave us quite the scare just now. How're you feelin'?" I asked him.

He sat up, yawning as his hand gripped my arm for support. I ignored the tingle that sprang up wherever his skin brushed mine. "I'm fine. Dean did the hound touch you?!" He asked urgently. He had leaned closer as he had asked this. Sherlock backed away, smirking about something.

"Wow, hey, I'm fine. I only got a small cut. It's really helpful to have a few more hands helping on a job like this. Why are you so worried? It's not like I haven't fought off hounds before." I soothed him. I realized that we were alone. He relaxed, but instead of leaning back into the bed, he leaned forward, placing his head on my shoulder.

My breathing hitched and Cas laid his hand on the burnt handprint on my shoulder. His hand blended seamlessly with the scar and almost seemed to glow at the touch. "I was worried. I kept seeing the hounds from when I pulled you from perdition. It was…. Unpleasant to witness again. We barely made it out of Hell alive." He said in a quiet voice.

I ran a gentle hand through his hair again, hoping to calm my angel. "Well, we're both fine now. I just hope that stupid fog didn't do too much damage. Let's go see the others." I said. As I stood, pulling Cas up with me Cas called "Dean, wait."

"Yeah Cas –" I was cut off by the feeling of Cas' soft lips on mine. My eyes widened and I tensed up. I exhaled as Cas pulled away, watching as my angel blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered, looking down at his shoes.

I pulled him closer, crushing my lips against his. I wrapped my arm around his waist, bringing the other up to cup his face. I pulled away, smiling as he gasped. "Don't apologize for something good Cas." I whispered in his ear.

Sherlock's POV:

I chuckled as Dean and Castiel entered our room. I was sat beside John, tightly gripping his hand in mine by our side. I didn't want to let go, for fear of losing him. Dean threw me a glare as Sam picked up on my chuckle. Henry had left for is home, so it was only the three Winchesters, John, Lestrade, and myself.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked. John, Sam, and I all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up." Dean muttered as he and Cas sat on the bed beside Sam. A soft blush crept up his neck at the words.

"I guess John owes my twenty pounds." I said. John sighed handing over the bills. "I guess I thought they would at least wait for morning to begin snogging." He said. Sam began laughing again and Greg managed to crack a small smile. "So that's what." He said, throwing Dean a meaningful glance. The older Winchester's blush darkened.

"So, I guess we should hang out in London for a while. We could get some hunting done there, I'm sure there will be monsters to spare. Only problem will be finding a place to stay at for a few months. It's not like we have the money for motels. Our cards have all maxed out." Sam said. Dean sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"You could always stay at 221B Baker street with us. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson wouldn't mind a few more people staying." John said. I threw him a quick glance, nodding at the idea. "I'm sure she will agree." I added. The Winchesters all smiled, nodding their agreement.

"Wait, with your line of work where did you get credit cards?" Lestrade asked.

"Fraud. How else?" Dean said. Lestrade muttered "I shouldn't be helping you, but I'll let it pass."

We all exploded into giggles again.

_James Moriarty's POV:_

_As I walked away from the holding cell and out into the fresh English country side I smiled. I had everything I needed to bring down Sherlock Holmes. The Final Problem could now come into play. _

"_Hello snake. I have a deal for you." A short man in a black suit stated. "It's about Sherlock Holmes and some tricky friends of his." The man smiled and I rocked back on my heels. _

"_What deal?" I asked, smirking to myself. _

**THE END. You have to wait, let's say two days, for the next story. As you could probably see, Moriarty and Crowley are teaming up. There will be two versions of the next story. One will have Doctor Who in it, one will not. I would like to thank everyone who read this, reviewed, favorited, and followed. Please enjoy this story. **


	8. Angels Fall

Chapter 2 Posting

**Hey guys! The next story is up on my profile. It's called Angels Fall, so go looking for that. It's loosely based on Reichenbach, so there will be a bunch of feels. Prepare yourselves for it. The time line may change slightly. SO go find the story and enjoy. And leave reviews. **


End file.
